big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Oppositions for P-Dog being Discussions Mod
Ok. It's all in the title. An opposition is a sentence or paragraph stating why you disagree with P-Dog being promoted. If you would like to add an opposition in yourself, please put it under a new heading and sign it with your full username. However, if you would like to leave it anonymous, please message me on Discord and I will add it in for you. My Discord is "Expobro#3862". __TOC__ Link to P-Dog's application: https://big-nate-comments.fandom.com/f/p/3100000000000002911 If you want to argue with P-dog, his Discord is ItsP-dog#4496 ---- = P-Dog's Application = Application I'm P-dog and I'm applying for Discussions Mod ME AS A USER *I've been on the wiki for nearly 3 months *I have over 2000 edits *I have over 640 discussions posts *I'm awesome CONTRIBUTIONS: PROS AND CONS PROS *I've made over 500 contributions in a week *I'm pretty active on this wiki *I make an average 21 contributions a day *I'm always in the top 5 contributers *In my previous spamming thing, I had around 0.6% main edits. Now I've raised it to about 17% in 1.5 months. *My Thread/Talk edits went from 92% of my edits around 70% *I have over 640 discussion posts CONS *I have spammed before, but I stopped *Um... my grammer and punchuation are kinda bad but... WHAT I WILL DO TO HELP THE WIKI *I will monitor the discussion board for people like Haloluv *I will help the wiki *I will make even more helpful edits *If something seems innapropriate, I will lock it. *If someone needs help, I will help them *I will learn everything possible to learn about this ---- = Oppositions = Rules *Irrelevant arguments will be vetoed by PET. Text Legend *Initial Opposition: Bold *P-Dog's Responses: Italic Opposition #1 CrossDoggo - Well, we have good mods. We don’t need anymore. You aren’t as active anymore, and, you just joined. And, what will you do as mod? P-Dog: I will monitor the discussion board to protect it from people like haloluv. I will be pretty active, and i joined almost 3 months ago. Spyroclub last contributed like 10 days ago. I will make the wiki a more safe and enjoyable place. CrossDoggo: no one like haloluv will come anytime soon. Also, discussion mod and can do other stuff than protect the discussion, like delete, and edit comments and threads. GG is now mod . We have enough. P-Dog: You never know if someone like haloluv will show. his appearance was unexpected. You just told me something else discussion mods can do, so I will make sure no one will say bad thing on threads. Opposition #2 ComicRater - I honestly don’t know if you are ready yet. We already have a good staff in place at the moment. Edits aren’t everything, too. What would you do as mod? P-Dog: Look at my response to Cross ComicRater: Hmm... Same thing as cross, but also, most of the mods and admins have done something to make the wiki better or something memorable. Not to be rude, but you haven’t done anything crazy on the wikI besides get a lot of edits.And hosting completions doesn’t count. You said you have made useful edits, but where? I don’t see them... P-Dog: I'm not doing tons of talk or thread edits, and I'm adding useful categories and REAL edits to pages ComicRater: But that’s just being a person on the wiki. Everyone here makes edits. Also, categories are kinda dead. P-Dog: IK, but compared to what i was doing around thanksgiving, this is big for me. I'm removing categories, IK that doesn't matter to you tho. It's fine if you don't support me. PET: You only went from negative to neutral. I have yet to see you go into that "positive" area. P-Dog: I've made 2 pages (I think) that were featured. I've made a story tons of people love, and I'm still working on that. ComicRater: I know I’m sorta picking a stick, but do good pages define a single need for a role? I have made 4 (maybe more) featured articles and a story but it’s not like I’m mod. That said, I’m just gonna surrender from this. Opposition #3 Yoda - What have you done for the wiki? I haven't seen you do anything to make the wiki a better place. P-Dog: I haven't done much for the wiki, other than help in the haloluv crisis, make a few competitions, and such. I have just started making useful edits, and adding relevant categories so users can navigate around. GG4L: He also has helped by feeding melon. PET: GG, religion is not relevant to promotion. Promotion has its way, and Melon Feeders have their way. Those two never cross paths. Yoda: If you've just started making useful edits maybe your application can wait as you say you've just started PET: P-Dog should have users who think of him as "that guy who makes good edits despite his past". If he's just started, that doesn't give enough time for users to change their minds about him. GG4L: I HEREBY DECLARE I SUPPORT HIM. (Srsly) Opposition #4 GarfieldMN - Does your excessive spamming hurt your application? Because you DID spam and ,no offense , did nothing for this wiki. P-Dog: Thanks, dude. I feel the love. and FYI, that was over a month ago. GarfieldMN- NO OFFENSE, I don’t think you are ready P-Dog: None taken. You have your own opinion. But I want a reason why you don't think I'm ready. Opposition #5 ToPhu - To be honest, most of your pros don't even support you being a Discussion Moderator. Most of the discussion activity is pretty low and appropriate, so I don't see the reason in getting another one P-Dog: Well, one of the ones we have, Spyroclub1, hasn't done anything for 11 days. Yep, I agree that discussion activity is appropriate, but you never know if someone will hack the board. Getting more mods will protect the discussion board. Opposition #6 (Anonymous Person) - He isnt quite ready. Sometimes people have to wait for the right moment to become mod. i feel like a month or so more would be a better time P-Dog: ok, person (either neptune or henry) Category:Applications